


As The Petals Fall

by renjunsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Healing, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmp3/pseuds/renjunsmp3
Summary: Sicheng is going through a hard time and Yuta comes to help him, no matter how much Sicheng may not want help.orSicheng and Yuta find out what their definition of family is





	As The Petals Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with a drabble about yuwin even though i said i'd do a renjun fic but anyways,,, hope you enjoy! also TW: suicidal thoughts and depression

The wind blows gently to pull the leaves off the long slim branches of the cherry blossom tree. They floated through the warm air, taking their time on the way down, as if they had all the time in the world to do whatever they want. They fly through the air, traveling down from the tall tree, down onto the soft grass, to the pavement, and onto the water in front of him. He has his feet in the soft and inviting, perfectly clear and blue water.

He watches the small ripples in the water from around each petal, and watches them as they faded, the water becoming still once again. 

He looks around the open sky and on his left, a forest of trees. The bright blue sky, and white fluffy clouds, all seeming to be in complete harmony.

He heard footsteps behind him, and noticed someone sitting to his right. He watches as the person next to him moves behind him, and puts his legs on either side of his body, putting his chest to the boys back who had his feet in the water. 

He rests his head upon the boys shoulder and wraps his arms around him gently. He places a kiss on the neck of the boy, taking in his surroundings.

 

"Do you ever just want to disappear?" The boy says, breaking the comforting yet off-putting silence.

"Sicheng..."

"Do you ever just not want to deal with everything?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I cant deal with everything. My emotions, stress, anything you can think of."

 

After hearing this, he hugs Sicheng tighter.

 

"I don't want to do this anymore."

 

"Sicheng, you're scaring me. I love you so much tell me what's wrong."

 

"Yuta, you don't get it. You don't feel like you'd rather be dead than alive every second of the day. You don't get panic attacks just because you had to leave the house. You don't look in the mirror and hate what you see. You won't understand."

Sicheng tried to pull himself out of Yuta's grip but he wouldn't let him go.

"You're right. I don't experience any of those things. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to stay by your side through this. I'm not letting you leave me Sicheng." Yuta says, pulling him tighter to force him to stop struggling against him.

"I may not understand how you feel or what you're going through, but i'm damn sure I can help you through this. But I can only do that if you let me."

"Let me go please." Sicheng begged, pulling against Yuta and trying to pry his arms off his waist.

 

The more Sicheng struggled, the tighter Yuta held on. Sicheng began to realize that Yuta was way too strong and muscly for him to win in this battle. He tried flinging his legs to splash Yuta, but he remained unfazed, determined to hold him. Sicheng began to choke up. 

"Yuta let me go! I don't want to be here anymore j-just l-let me g-go!"

Sicheng pulled harder and harder, hitting Yuta's hands and legs, trying to find a way out. The more he tried the more he realized that it was no use. Tears started slipping from his eyes, soaking his soft overgrown and faded bleach hair that had fallen over his eyes. The tears began to soak his face as well, making his cute small eyes red and swollen, and the once cute and happy boy, was nowhere to be found. 

He began to sob, letting out noises of pain and pure sadness. It broke Yuta to see him like this but he knew not to let him go. 

He was too scared of what could happen. Yuta buried his face into Sicheng's neck and felt him stopping and not fighting back, and just sobbing.

All Yuta could hear were broken sobs coming from the broken boy he was holding. He kissed his tear soaked neck, and began to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, hey, babe it's okay. You're okay. You have me, and I'll never leave you. Ever. Always remember that."

Yuta kisses his jawline very softly and felt Sicheng's warm and soft hands begin to hold him. Sicheng continued to cry, but Yuta sat right behind him, holding him as if it were the last time. After what could have been hours, he feels Sicheng shiver.

"Are you getting cold?"

Sicheng nodded.

"Let's get up."

Yuta stood up first, and grabbed Sicheng's hands to help him get his feet out of the water and stand up. Once they were both standing, Yuta really looked at Sicheng, with his face being blotchy from crying, his eyes red and swollen, and pulls him into a proper hug. He puts his hand in Sicheng's hair, the other hand around his waist and just holds him, occasionally wiping the tears off his face, and continuing to keep him close. He feels Sicheng hold him as well, making him extremely happy and grateful that he has him by his side.

"I'm tired." Sicheng said in the middle of the silence.

Yuta giggled.

"Want me to carry you?" 

Yuta pulled out of the hug and looked at the boy he fell in love with many years ago. 

Sicheng nodded, while blushing and quietly squeaked.

"Yes."

"Only because you're cute." Yuta said, laughing now.

Yuta felt him put his arms around the back of his neck and jump, wrapping his legs around Yuta, like a baby koala. Yuta caught him, and started to walk into their small cozy house. By this point, Sicheng was half asleep, and a little delirious from being so exhausted, and started to greet their pets while Yuta carried him to their room.

"Hello Butterscotch!" Sicheng said sleepily, waving at their small, golden little puffy puppy.

"Hi peaches!" He greeted, and saluted to the orange tabby cat, pouting slightly.

"Night night Toffee!" He waved to their older chocolate lab they rescued last year.

He rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder once again after saying hello and goodnight to their own little family. He snuggled into Yuta's neck.

"Hey." He said with his raspy tired voice.

"Hi," Yuta said, still laughing at his overtired boyfriend who seemed really cute at the moment.

"I love you. I really do. What would I do without you." Sicheng mumbled.

"I love you too babe. Don't worry. I love you to infinity, and I don't plan on changing that ever."

Yuta arrived at their bedroom, and walked over to the bed, laying Sicheng under the sheets and comforter. He reached his arms out for Yuta to come lay with him, as if he were a baby. Yuta gave in, and laid beside Sicheng, letting him wrap himself around him any way he wanted. He buried his face in Yuta's chest, and Yuta tilted his head up, and kissed him softly on the lips and helped him get comfy, staying warm from Yuta's body heat.

"I love you so much." Sicheng said again, barraging his chest with kisses.

"I love you too, but you need to sleep okay?" He said while rubbing circles gently on Sicheng's back.

"Ok." He mumbled and almost instantly fell asleep.

It was this moment, feeling Sicheng's warm and shallow breaths coming from his open mouth, and feeling his tiny arms wrapped around his body, that he was reminded why he loved him so much. Why would he do anything to make sure he's okay. Why he's willing to sit for hours comforting him. He is head over heels in love with Dong Sicheng, and their little family consisting of them, their two hyper dogs both big and small, and their fluffy and loud cat. He wouldn't want to live any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! maybe i'll be back with a noren au ;)


End file.
